paradisebayfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Piñata festiva
} |name = Piñata festiva |image = Deco Pinata.png |supertitle = Evento de Construcción Agosto 2018 |type = Decoración |availableat = Agosto 2018 |levelunlocked = 15 |food = Después del evento: 1x |gridsize = 3x3 }} ¡Evento de la Piñata festiva! - Agosto 2018 ¡Llena la piñata y gana premios fabulosos! 260px Pike ha estado trabajando en una sorpresa para Finn y el resto de isleños - ¡Quiere construir una Piñata festiva! Necesitas usar ciertos artículos para subir de nivel la Piñata (sistema similar a los eventos de construcción previos). Cómo se consigue La Piñata festiva está disponible desde el 6 de Agosto a las 17h UTC (18h BST) y el evento continúa hasta el 18 de Agosto a las 04h UTC (05h BST). Requisitos previos: Debes haber reparado el Bazar y "conocido" a Pike para que puedas empezar el evento de la Piñata festiva. Puedes colocar la base de la Piñata en tu isla arrastrándola desde el menú de construcción del juego (gratis). Subir de Nivel y Premios Para subir de nivel tu Piñata festiva, debes "alimentarla" con los siguientes artículos: , , y los cuales se obtienen principalmente completando pedidos en el Puesto de Intercambios. A continuación se muestran los tiempos de fabricación y los corazones obtenidos por estos artículos: Nota: Tiempos de fabricación estándar '''sin' Dominio de talleres completado.'' Nota: Los corazones obtenidos por los artículos fabricados podrían reducirse mientras la mejora de "Tiempos Cortos" esté activa. El artículo especial de mejora para la Piñata también está disponible: * Los recompensarán con 1000 . Premios de la Piñata se necesitan para comprar artículos en el Bazar y se obtienen: * De los intercambios en el Muelle y en el Puesto de Intercambios (algunas veces) * De la fauna salvaje y los cofres del tesoro (algunas veces) * Cuando otro Maestre Mercante deposita un en tu Piñata, 20 , 10 and 25 * Cuando depositas en la Piñata de otro Maestre Mercante, 50 and 25 Cada vez que suministras materiales a tu Piñata, recibirás recompensas de y . Cada vez que tu Piñata sube de nivel, recibirás varios premios y decoraciones (ver abajo). Importante: Comparte tus s con otros Maestres Mercantes (ver página Lanzaconfeti para saber cómo hacer esto). Niveles de Relación ¡Haz crecer tu Piñata festiva! ¡Construye y decora tu Piñata y rellénala con caramelos! La Piñata festiva comienza con una serie de materiales básicos y aparece un marco en el Nivel 3. Se Obtienen decoraciones de piernas, cuerpo, espalda y cabeza en los Niveles 5, 7, 9 y 11. El árbol empieza a crecer en el Nivel 9 y se hace más grande en los Niveles 11 y 13. La Piñata obtiene sus ojos en el Nivel 13 y se cuelga del árbol completamente crecida y floreciente en el Nivel 15: Diálogos de los Personajes !!!Atención Spoiler!!! click "Mostrar" para ver todos los diálogos => Pike: "Gambita, ¿tienes un momento?" Finn: "¡Claro que sí, Pike!" Pike: "He estado trabajando en una sorpresa para ti." Finn: "¿Qué tipo de sorpresa?" Pike: "La verdad es que es una sorpresa para toda la isla, ¡y necesito tu ayuda!" Pike: "¡Construiremos una '''piñata festiva'!"'' Pike: "Primero, merlucita, ayuda al viejo Pike a encontrar un lugar para elaborarla." Finn: "¡Hala, mira! ¿Cómo la vamos a construir?" Pike: "Primero tenemos que saber qué necesita la '''piñata'."'' Pike: "Sobre todo, ¡necesita '''bolsas de golosinas'!"'' Pike: "Podemos conseguirlas en el '''puesto de intercambios'. Maestre mercante, ¿nos echas una mano?"'' Pike: "Ah, no olvides que la '''piñata festiva' también necesita otras cosas. ¡Fíjate bien!"'' Finn: "¡Ya se está haciendo más grande!" Pike: "Sí, gambita, ¡y creo que la energía de la fiesta también se está extendiendo a otras islas!" Finn: "¡Tienes razón, Pike! ¡He visto que están haciendo '''piñatas festivas' en otras islas!"'' Pike: "¿Sí? ¡Pues ayudémosles! Maestre mercante, ¿puedes llevar '''lanzaconfetis' a los habitantes de otras islas?"'' Finn: "¡Qué buena idea! ¡'Lanzaconfetis''' para todos!"'' Finn: "Oye, Pike, ¿por qué estás construyendo la piñata?" Pike: "Verás, grumetillo... Nadie me conocía de nada, y aun así me recibieron con los brazos abiertos en la isla." Pike: "Nadie me pidió nada nunca, y todo el mundo me trató como uno más de la familia desde el principio." Pike: "Eso significó mucho para mí... ¡y un pirata no olvida jamás!" Finn: "¡Qué buena pinta tiene la '''piñata'!"'' Wesley: "¿Y esto qué es, Finn?" Finn: "¡Una '''piñata festiva'! Pike, el maestre mercante y yo la estamos fabricando para celebrar una fiesta con todos nuestros amigos en la isla."'' Finn: "¡Pike dice que tenemos que recordar a quienes fueron buenos con nosotros!" Wesley: "Bueno, Pike y Keani hicieron que este sitio fuera un hogar también para mí. ¿Puedo ayudar?" Finn: "¡Claro, Wesley! ¡Haz intercambios para conseguir '''bolsas de golosinas' y otras cosas!"'' Wesley: "¡Manos a la obra!" Sita: "¡Pero qué bonito, Finn! ¿Para qué sirve?" Finn: "¡Es una '''piñata festiva'! ¡Pike dice que debemos celebrar una fiesta y que esta es una gran manera de reunir a todos y divertirnos!"'' Sita: "¡Vaya! ¡Pues no me había enterado!" Finn: "Es un secreto. Solo lo sabemos Pike y yo. Y Wesley. Y el maestre mercante." Sita: "Ah, entiendo. Es una sorpresa en condiciones. ¿Puedo ayudar?" Finn: "¡Claro! ¡Ayúdanos a hacer más '''bolsas de golosinas'! ¡Terminaremos en un pispás!"'' Finn: "Pike, ¿crees que esto les gustará a todos?" Pike: "Y tanto. Cualquier motivo para unir a las personas será bien recibido." Finn: "¿Qué habrá dentro de la '''piñata'?"'' Pike: "¡Tendrás que averiguarlo por ti mismo!" Finn: "¡Me muero de ganas por ayudar a romperla!" Sita: "¡Asegúrate de tener cuidado!" Finn: "¡Siempre tengo cuidado!" Keani: "¿Qué es eso que estáis haciendo?" Pike: "Será una '''piñata festiva', jovencita. Un regalo para todos por darle una oportunidad a este viejo pirata."'' Wesley: "Y a este náufrago solitario." Finn: "Y a este niño perdido." Keani: "¡Es la '''piñata' más fabulosa que he visto nunca!" '' Finn: "¿Por qué no empiezas?" Keani: "¡Oh, no sé! ¡Habéis trabajado tan duro! ¡Y es tan bonita!" Keani: "Aunque... ¡quiero ver lo que hay dentro!" Sita: "¡Comencemos la celebración!" Keani: "Esto me hace tan feliz. Sois un amor." Pike: "Todos somos parte de esta familia, jovencita." Finn: "¿Podemos romperla ya?" Pike: "¡Finn!" Promociones Especiales Hay tres promociones especiales para este evento (varios precios): *6 de Agosto: Un "¡Paquete Inicial!" con 7x (7.000 para tu Piñata festiva) y 2x . *10 de Agosto: Un "¡Paquete de Mitad de Evento!" con 4x (4.000 para tu Piñata festiva) y 2x . *15 de Agosto: Un "¡Paquete Final!" con 8x (8.000 ) para tu Piñata festiva. 220px 220px 220px Artículos Especiales en el Bazar El Cofre de Bronce está disponible en el Bazar durante este evento por 1200x . Las pegatinas disponibles actualmente son: Cuidado: Si tienes todas las mascotas de arriba al máximo de pegatinas, recibirás 2x Tintes or 2x . Después del evento Tu Piñata festiva permanecerá en su lugar una vez que el evento finalice (como en eventos de construcción anteriores). Puedes "alimentar" tu Piñata con 1x para obtener premios (los cuales dependerán del nivel de relación alcanzado al final del evento). El tiempo de espera antes de poder ser alimentada de nuevo también depende del nivel de relación alcanzado al final del evento: Ver también , , , , , , , , , , , , en:Party_Piñata fr:Piñata de fête Categoría:Piñata 2018 Categoría:Eventos especiales Categoría:Decoración